Date night!
by smolLoli
Summary: ( Hazbin Hotel fanfic!) Even in the fiery pits of hell some demons want a good time. Alastor has a pleasant evening with Angel Dust.


The hotel was quiet. In the living stood the tall red demon. He was lighting candles that were spread in the room. He wearing a red collared shirt with a black tie that had an upside down cross on it, suspenders and dress pants. He wore his regular shoes since they already appeared nice. He looked around to make sure that he got all the candles. He smiled and put out the match. Even though this is the first night that he and Angel Dust had a proper date night he wasnt nervous at all. He fixed his tie before heading to Angel's room. The radio demon wanted this night to be perfect. He even though he told Angel to wear something nice he didnt define what he meant by nice. So the demon figured he was gonna wear barely clothes. He walked up to the door and knocked. " hold on~!" Was all that he heard from the other side. Alastor waited a few minutes before knocking again. " HOLD THE FUCK ON!" the seducing voice turned into a pissy one. Alastor chuckled to himself on how rapidly the spider demons voice changed. After another minute Angel opened the door. " so hot stuff what are we gonna do tonight?" Angel smiled. He stepped out of his room in a strapless magenta dress that had a blue band on the waist. This took Alastor by surprised. He stared for a minute before replying " nothing much my dear. But it will be fun.". Alastor smiled and took Angel's hand. He began leading the spider demon to the living room. Angel was a bit confused cause he thought they were going out. " hey babe. What's up? I thought we was going to dinner.". The red demon then looked at his partner and smiled " we are. But I wanted to have a good one. Not one were people are screaming and fighting all around us.". " awe what? Hell getting too dangerous for ya?" Angel teased. Alastor rolled his eyes as he walked Angel to the couch. " sit and I'll be back." He said as he walked to a table that was placed a few feet away from the couch. Angel shrugged and sat down. He crossed his legs and looked around at the candles. He felt his face heat up slowly as he seen how much work his partner put into this. After a minute the spider heard music playing. He turned to alastor. " no way.." the spiders voice went soft. He knew this song. Alastor smiled and walked to angel and held out his hand " yes way, my dear." Angel took his hand and got up. Alastor grabbed his other hand. With this he radio demon began leading Angel with a slow dance. Angel felt his face heat up more as he followed Alastors lead. The taller demons smile didnt fade, not even a bit. He then began singing "L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see". Angel's face was extremely red as he kept dancing. Yet he kept looking into alastors eyes. Something about his singing always calmed the spider demon. " V is very, very extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you adore" Alastor sang as he swayed with Angel and half him closer. " Can love, Is all that I can give, to you. Love, is more than just a game, for two~" Angel smiled and laughed quietly. " Two, in love can make it" alastor sang as he dipped Angel. " Take my heart, and please don't break it." Angel sang as he held onto Alastor. The radio demon smiled softly. " Love, was made for me and you.." alastor serenaded as he planted a kiss on Angel's lips. Angel smiled and pulled the taller demon closer. The radio demon then gently swung angel onto the couch, causing him to fall on top of him. Angel let out a squeak and let out a laugh. " well my my~! You sure know how to treat a guy~" said the spider. " well of course I do~." The radio demon replied. He and angel then sat up. The moment suddenly got awkward. Alastor tried keeping his cool by fixing his tie again. Angel was less subtle about this and uttered" so was that all you got for a fun time?". Alastor quickly turned his attention to Angel. " of course not." He got up and speed walked to the kitchen. The spider demon smiled and sat back. He threw two of his arms over the couch as his other two crossed. He waited patiently. After a minute or two Alastor walked out of the kitchen holding two plates. On the plates looked like some form of pork chops with a salad. Alastor set the plates down on the coffee table and handed Angel a fork and knife. He then took his seat. " wow! This meat looks good, babe! I'm not just talking about you!" Angel chirped. Alastor cleared his throat and kept smiled. His face had a red tint to it " well thank you." The two demons began eating. They both told eachother how their day went. Through getting drugs stolen but got them back, threatening souls and almost fights, the demons shared a laugh. After a cup of wine and some dark humor it was late. Alastor then got up and held his hand " ready for bed, my dear?". Angel smiled and took his hand. He got up " yeah I am, snookums~. But you'll have to help me dress appropriately for bed time~.". The radio demon laughed quietly as he and his love walked to their room. Alastor was relieved that this evening went perfect. He was just a bit worried about what Angel planned for the night.


End file.
